Le karaoké
by Kiria01
Summary: Songfic - Chlex - On igonre souvent les dangers d'une soirée Karaoké ... et pourtant ...


Pourquoi fallait il que certaines de ses connaissances se sentent obligées de faire cela ? L'inviter ainsi à leur enterrement de vie de jeune fille ? Si encore elle était une déesse de l'animation, une « rigolote » avérée et une amoureuse transie de ce genre de soirée ... mais non, c'était totalement l'inverse, à croire qu'on la conviait seulement pour la faire râler. En plus, Lindsay, sa collègue du Daily Planet et future femme mariée, n'avait rien trouvé de plus drôle que de les convier dans ce bar de Métropolis à l'apparence normal mais qui recelait la pire des tortures : UN KARAOKE !!! Elle aurait préféré être enfermée pendant deux heures à écouter patiemment une ménagère lui expliquer la manière de tenir convenablement une maison que d'être là ... et c'est peu dire !!!

Alors, elle avait pris la décision de rester viser sur le canapé où elle était toutes installées, bien décidée à ne pas rentrer dans ce jeu d'une cruauté sans borne ... Libre à ses petites camarades de se ridiculiser en chantant comme Britney Spears, elle se refusait à toute compromission musicale !!! Elle préférait les regarder montées tour à tour sur scène, pouffant, se déhanchant, écorchant des tubes médiocres avec des airs de fausses ingénues ... tout en alignant les cocktails colorés au nom poétique et suggestif.

Mais à trop joué avec l'alcool, elle commençait à se sentir attirée par ce maudit podium, ses lumières criardes, son micro racoleur ... Lorsque la liste des titres se retrouva de nouveau entre ses mains, elle poussa un soupir, puis devant les supplices de ses compagnes d'un soir, elle décida de se lancer. Après tout, personne qu'elle ne connaissait ne semblait fréquenter ce lieu, et elle se sentait prise d'une envie subite de pouvoir elle aussi faire un peu la folle sur scène ... lâcher les vannes, se laisser aller ... que la providence décide !!! Elle ferma les yeux, pointant un titre du doigt ... provoquant l'hilarité de sa voisine de droite !!! C'est lorsqu'elle découvrit ce que le hasard lui avait réservé qu'elle comprit pourquoi ... Décidément, rien ne lui serait épargnée ... quand ton karma est mauvais ...

Titubante – maudits cocktails, traîtres eux aussi – elle monta sur la scène, se positionna devant le micro sur pied, et se laissa envahir par la musique qui démarrait ...

_Wheres are all my soul sisters?  
Let me hear you flow sisters  
Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister  
Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister_

_  
He met Marmalade down in ol' Moulin Rouge  
Strutting her stuff on the street, yeah  
She said, "Hello, hey Joe  
You wanna give it a go?", oh! uh huh  
Gitchy gitchy ya ya ta ta (hey hey hey)  
Gitchy gitchy ya ya here (here)  
Mocha chocolata ya ya (ooh yeah)  
Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh)_

Elle se découvrit étonnamment bien, son corps ondulait au rythme des vibrations musicales, une sensualité inconnue s'évadait à chacun de ses mouvements, comme si elle avait perdu totalement le contrôle ...

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, (ce soir)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? (ooh)  
He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets  
is where he started to freak (yeah)  
Gitchy gitchy ya ya da da (da da da)  
Gitchy gitchy ya ya here (here ooh ooh yeah)  
Mocha chocolata ya ya (ya ya)  
Creole Lady Marmalade, uh_

---------------------------------

Lex Luthor se demandait encore comment il avait pu atterrir dans cet endroit ... en fait, il le savait parfaitement !!! Une journée désastreuse au bureau qui avait mis ses nerfs à rude épreuve, une soirée guindée entourée d'actionnaires, de concurrents et de bimbos, tous plus mielleux les uns que les autres, cherchant à s'attirer sa sympathie, son soutien, son attention, et une soudaine envie irrépressible de se retrouver anonyme dans un lieu neutre, où il disparaîtrai pour n'être qu'un client comme un autre !!!

Il était donc entré dans le premier bar qui lui avait paru acceptable ... et qui s'était révélé être l'affreuse place fort du karaoké pour jeunes femmes en mal de sensation matées par quelques pervers en recherche de chair fraîche. Ce qui le rassurait un peu, c'est qu'ici, le risque de rencontrer une de ses connaissances était quasiment nul, ce qui lui permettait, à défaut de le faire dans le calme, de déguster de manière anonyme son scotch – d'excellente facture, d'ailleurs.

Il savourait tranquillement le liquide ambré, les yeux mi clos, peu enclin à s'intéresser au spectacle amateur qui se déroulait sur scène, lorsque les premières notes qui retentirent lui arrachèrent un sourire ... Une chanson pareille, il y avait de quoi affolé tous les pervers de la salle ... Intrigué de connaître l'audacieuse qui avait pu faire ce choix, il recentra son attention sur la jeune femme dont la voix chaude déclinait les trop suggestives paroles.

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir? (ce soir)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? (ooh)  
_  
_Yeah, yeah, aw  
We come through with the money in the garter belts  
Let them know we bout the cake, straight out the gate  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm saying, why spend mine when I can spend yours?  
Disagree?!, well that's you and I'm sorry!  
I'ma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear high heeled shoes, gettin love from the dudes  
Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge_

_Hey sisters, soul sisters  
Betta get that dough sisters  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
By the case, the meaning of expensive taste  
You wanna gitchy gitchy ya ya (come on)  
Mocha chocolata ,what?  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
(One more time, come on now)_

Il détaillait la silhouette moulée dans une jupe courte et sombre, le chemisier juste assez transparente pour laisser découvrir les formes sensuelles, taille fine et délicieuse poitrine, le corps ondulant sur une musique voluptueuse et susurrant des paroles à l'érotisme à peine voilé. « Jolie brin de fille »pensa t'il, regrettant de moins en moins d'être dans ce lieu. De ses mains, elle invitait le public, l'aguichait, elle était délicieusement provoquante, résolument attirante.

_Marmalade  
(ooh)  
Lady Marmalade  
ooh yeah:  
Marmalade  
ohh yeah_

_Hey, hey, hey!!!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, hey  
Color of cafe au lait, alright  
Made the savage beast inside  
Roar until he cried_

_More, more, more!  
Now he's back home doing nine to five  
Nine to five  
Livin the gray flannel life  
But when he turns off to sleep, memories creep  
More, more, more!_

C'est alors qu'il l'a reconnu, dans un mélange de surprise, d'étonnement et d'amusement. La très (trop?) sage Chloé Sullivan, la petite rédactrice de la Troche, la meilleure amie de Clark, cette jeune femme toujours toute en retenue, toujours « bien pensante », moralisatrice – en tout cas souvent – se trouvait devant lui, se déhanchant comme si le diable du sexe avait pris possession d'elle. C'était bien elle qui arrangeait la foule, l'invitait à une partie de jambes en l'air, non seulement dans les paroles de sa chanson, mais peut être plus encore dans l'attitude aguichante.

Il sentait le désir pour cette femme monté en lui, incontrôlable, transparaissant de chaque pore de sa peau, envahissant son regard qui se fit félin, l'accrochant, la détaillant, tentant de l'accrocher pour qu'elle prenne conscience de sa présence. Lui qui jusqu'alors avait voulu conserver son anonymat ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose, qu'elle le remarque ...

--------------------------------------

_Gitchy gitchy ya ya da da (da da)  
Gitchy gitchy ya ya here (ohh oh)  
Mocha chocolata ya ya (ooh)  
Creole Lady Marmalade (yeah yeah yeah)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir? (ce soir)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?  
All my sisters yeah!_

C'est en prononçant qu'elle se décida à découvrir qui la dévisageait au milieu de la salle, consciente depuis le milieu de sa prestation du regard qui la scrutait de manière insistante. Quand elle croisa les yeux de Lex Luthor, elle faillit s'évanouir ... Pourquoi ??? mais Pourquoi ??? Qu'avait elle fait dans une vie antérieure pour que ce genre de chose lui arrive ???

D'abord honteuse, puis en colère de se trouver ainsi en posture dérangeante, elle se retrouva bientôt envahie d'un trouble immense lorsqu'elle déchiffra le message que lui envoyait les prunelles azures : du désir ... Elle en fut à la fois surprise, flattée et agacée – mais il la prenait pour une de ses bimbos ou quoi ??? - Elle était décidée à lui dire sa manière de penser dès qu'elle aurait fini cette chanson qui avait repris désormais son rôle d'objet de torture ...

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?(oh)  
Come on, uh  
_

_Christina  
Au lait  
Pink  
Lady Marmalade  
Lil' Kim  
Hey, hey, uh uh uh uh uh uh uh  
Mya  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Rockwilder baby  
Baby  
Moulin Rouge  
Ooh ooh  
Da da da da  
Misdemeanor here  
Creole Lady Marmalade, ooh yes-a_

Les dernières paroles prononcées, et alors que la musique finissait tout juste sa course, elle se dirigea résolument vers l'abominable – trop sexy – chauve milliardaire et se planta résolument devant lui, l'air furieux. Alors qu'elle espérait l'impressionner, elle constata qu'il continuait à la détailler de pied en cap, sans masquer cette lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux.

Chloé : Mais faut surtout vous gêner !!! Etre milliardaire ne permet pas tout !!!

Lex : Mlle Sullivan ... quelle exquise surprise ...

Choé : Il n'y a rien d'exquis dans cela ...

Lex : C'est ton opinion, Chloé ... pour moi, ce souvenir restera ... exquis.

Chloé : Mais arrêtez avec vos exquis ... et arrêtez de me regarder ainsi !!!

Lex : C'est seulement que j'accepte ta proposition.

Elle resta quoi. Mais de quelle proposition parlait il ? Elle comprit soudain, rougit puis leva la main pour faire mine de la gifler. Mais une fois de plus, elle fut trahie par ses réflexes – maudits cocktails – et elle finit assise sur ses genoux. Et avant qu'elle puisse esquisser le moindre geste de repli, elle sentit des lèvres chaudes se lover à la base de son cou, annihilant toute sa volonté de fuir. Et ce fut sa bouche à elle – traîtresse – qui alla chercher la sienne, incontrôlable comme sa langue qui entama peu de temps après une danse sensuelle avec celle de Lex. Lorsqu'enfin le baiser s'arrêta, lorsqu'enfin elle put reprendre son souffle, elle savait que les dès étaient jetés.

Chloé : Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir ?


End file.
